


Hot Cocoa

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea surprises Gigi with cocoa!





	Hot Cocoa

It was a cool, early October evening, when Andrea was sat at the kitchen table by himself, phone in his hands. On the counter behind him sat two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, perfect for nights like these, as far as he was concerned. He was waiting for Gigi to finish showering so that he could not-so-nonchalantly cozy up to his lanky frame on the couch with his cocoa. He was passing the time by scrolling through social media on his phone - not one of his favourite pastimes, but good enough to make up the ten to fifteen minutes it would take Gigi to finish up. 

Luckily for him, it was around ten minutes before Gigi came padding down the stairs, barefoot, in a pair of red and grey plaid pajama bottoms, and a plain grey tee-shirt. His damp hair stood up at every angle as if he had just towel dried it and left it that way - which was no surprise to Andrea at all.  
The younger Italian glanced up from his phone when he heard his lover coming down the stairs, a small smile upon his features. He watched as a smile grew upon Gigi’s features as well whilst he audibly inhaled deeply. 

“What’s that smell?” He asked as he pecked Andrea’s cheek in passing, before going over to the counter once spotting the two steaming mugs. “Smells like… Chocolate.”

 

“Hot cocoa.” Andrea answered gently, turning in his seat to watch Gigi peer into the mugs, as if needing to see for himself. The older man’s smile broadened as he did so, and it made Andrea’s heart swell. Luckily, he was quite good at keeping his emotions under wraps. “It’s still too hot to drink.”

Gigi nodded his head, picking up both mugs, before walking back over to Andrea. “Well, why don’t we head into the living room in the meantime, then?” He suggested, passing one of the mugs over to Andrea. 

And, just like that, Andrea’s little full-proof plan was falling right into place without really uttering a word. “Sounds perfect.” He gave a nod of his head as he took the mug and got to his feet. 

The two men headed into the living room, set their mugs on the table, and sunk into the couch. It wasn’t long before Andrea was resting against Gigi’s side, mug in his hand again, his gaze focused on the TV. Gigi was also holding his mug now, his free arm around Andrea. A light throw blanket covered the two of them as they sat together. Not a word was spoken while they sat, simply enjoying the other’s presence and warmth while sipping their hot chocolate.


End file.
